<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Never Did Like Roses by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847802">I Never Did Like Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [138]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets Hanahaki, and everyone-- including Sirius, the object of his affection-- assumes it's because of Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [138]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Never Did Like Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: “James having hanahaki disease and people thinking it's because of lily while it's of course sirius? Angst with a happy ending, please and thank you!! You're the best!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James had exactly zero intention of ever telling anyone. Unfortunately, that wasn't a very realistic goal, and he should've realised that Sirius was going to find out before anyone else. Of everyone he didn't want to know, Sirius was at the top of the list. </p><p>Listen, if James wanted for Sirius to know that he was hopelessly in love with him, he would've told him himself. When he coughed up the first rose petal, he'd looked at it and sighed. He knew that Hanahaki wasn't just about being in love with someone that didn't love you back, it was about being in love with someone that didn't love you back and never would or could. Your heart felt like it was dying, and your lungs decided to make that a real possibility. Hanahaki was terminal unless you managed to fall out of love, or the object of your affection managed to fall in love with you before you ran out of time. Naturally, both of those options were rare, so James wasn't going to hold his breath. Also because holding his breath was difficult now, but that was hardly the point. Also also, there were some people who thought that there was a less severe strain of Hanahaki, and if you could be cured, that's what the version you had. It didn't really matter because no one had been able to prove that theory true. </p><p>James was busy puking rose petalled bullshit into the toilet, and Sirius came in. There wasn't a way of covering, and besides, his ability to lie to Sirius wasn't the greatest. </p><p>Sirius knelt on the stone next to him and rubbed his back until it passed. "Have you told her?" he asked, passing James a summoned glass of water. </p><p>"Told who?" It couldn't be Mum, because Sirius would've said 'your parents' and not just Mum; he was awfully fond of Dad, it's not as if he would leave him out. </p><p>"Lily," Sirius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>"Why the bloody hell would I tell Lily?" </p><p>Sirius sighed. Like he thought that James was being ridiculous. Like he thought James was being obtuse on purpose. "I know that she's been pretty resistant to your- ahem- methods of wooing her, but maybe if you ask her on a date like a sodding normal person, she'll say yes." He didn't much sound like he believed it, but James appreciated the misguided attempt all the same. </p><p>"Yeah no, I'm not doing that." </p><p>"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? She tells you no? That doesn't put you in a worse spot than before. Just think about it, yeah Prongs? I kinda like you when you're breathing fine, I don't want to have to get used to a new version of you." </p><p>"Bugger off." </p><p>"Aw, you know I'm taking the piss," Sirius said, ruffling James's hair. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He pressed a kiss on top of James's head, probably trying to be obnoxious and failing miserably. </p><p>"Yeah," James muttered, leaning against him. "Thank Merlin, right?" </p><hr/><p>So obviously Sirius didn't tell anyone, but James wasn't subtle, and he liked complaining about too-red flowers more than he cared about keeping his mouth shut. Which meant that James was complaining to Sirius about how he didn't even like roses, and couldn't they be carnations or something? At least then, he could wash them off and make a bouquet or summat. Naturally, people overheard him one of the times that he was saying that, and the news spread from one person to another until all of Hogwarts knew. </p><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Peter said, looking betrayed. "We're your best mates, and we had to hear about it from Benjy!" </p><p>"How is Benjy? I haven't seen him since he got out of the Hospital Wing," James said. </p><p>"That is <em> so </em> not the point, you arse." A beat. "He's fine, lots of colour in his cheeks when he'd telling us all the gossip we missed out on." </p><p>Remus glanced at James up from where he'd been concentrated drawing a crow. "You alright?" </p><p>James shrugged. "I've had better days." </p><p>Remus nodded, then went back to his drawing. </p><p>"You are no help at all," Peter said, glaring at him. </p><p>"Mmhmm." </p><p>"My point is, you should've told someone." </p><p>"Sirius knew." </p><p>"Padfoot knows everything about you, he doesn't count." </p><p>"I resent that, Wormtail," Sirius said, throwing his bag down and taking a seat on the armchair with James. There wasn't really room for two people on it, so he was mostly sitting on James's lap. "I might know everything about James, but that doesn't mean I don't count as him telling someone. He told me, I am a separate person, therefore, he told someone. Why do you care so much anyways?" </p><p>"Because if he'd told us-- <em> all </em> of us-- we would've been able to help him plan how to ask out Lily in a way she might say yes to! Now that everyone knows, she'll only say yes because she feels guilty, and that's not going to help him any." </p><p>"Do you realise that I can still hear you, Wormy?" James said. His voice was muffled because instead of resituating when Sirius sat down, he decided to stay where he was and just plant his face into Sirius's back. It smelled better this way. </p><p>"What, you're going to start caring when we talk about how hopeless your crush is? You're sick, but you're not dying. When you start dying from it, then I'll stop." </p><p>"Shouldn't you stop before he starts dying?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Prongs, honestly, why didn't you tell us?" </p><p>"Because it's embarrassing, and not in a way I can laugh about. Just bloody sucks and keeps on sucking until one day I'll stop being able to breathe." </p><p>"Stop being so buggering depressing," Sirius said, and James could hear the frown in his voice. "It won't come to that." </p><p>Remus looked up again. "You sound awfully certain of that. What are you thinking?" </p><p>"Well-" Sirius leaned forward, dislodging James's rather comfortable position "-one of the ways to cure it is to get rid of the feelings, right? So all we have to do is get James to fall in love with someone else, and he's good." </p><p>"You make it sound like him falling in love with someone else is a given. Wouldn't they have to love him to or else it would just come back?" </p><p>"Who wouldn't love him? C'mon, look at him, no one can resist that." </p><p>Sirius sounded terribly certain of that, which made it all the worse that James was currently mashing his glasses against his face rather than change where he was leaning his head. </p><p>"Alright so Lily can," he conceded a moment later, "but she's just one bird. Luckily for us, James swings both ways so all we have to do is pick the most likely candidates." </p><p>"This is a horrible idea," James said. </p><p>"I agree," Remus said, and Peter nodded. "When do we start?" </p><p>Sirius pulled a list out of his pocket, and all three of them began going through it, adding names and striking off the ones that they didn't think liked James quite enough to be viable. </p><hr/><p>"Y'know," Sirius said, all fake casual like he did when he was upset with James, "this whole 'saving you' thing would be going a lot better if you weren't <em> sabotaging </em> it every step of the way. But I guess that's the James Potter way, yeah? Who cares if you die if you do it in a semi-romantic way?" </p><p>"I'm not dying." </p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong-" he knew he wasn't wrong "-but Hanahaki is a terminal illness most of the time, isn't it?" </p><p>James sighed, settling in to wait this out. When Sirius reached this point, it normally meant that James just had to take it. "Yes." </p><p>"And-- again, correct me if I'm wrong-- but you wanted to play Quidditch professionally, didn't you?" </p><p>Trust Sirius to go right for the throat. He knew what hurt, and he was going to use it if it came to that. Obviously, he thought it had come to that. "Yes." </p><p>"And do you think you can do that with your lungs the way they are?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Interesting," he said in that way that meant it wasn't interesting, it was something he already knew. He had to get James to admit it so they could get to the part where Sirius asked him what he really needed to know. "So, why don't you tell me why you're willing to throw away your future with a career you've wanted your entire life, instead of trying to get over her?" And this is where Sirius dropped the fake-calm facade. "I get it, Lily's great, but she's not worth giving up everything! For fuck's sake James, I thought you'd gotten over her last summer, but now it's like nothing's changed! You can be happy without her, she's not the only thing you've ever liked about your life. I really need you to think, because this isn't a bloody game. This is your <em> life</em>. You have Quidditch, you have the Marauders, you have your grades even if the professional Quidditch career doesn't go through. How can you do this to yourself?" </p><p>James didn't answer. He just looked at him blankly. </p><p>"James, I'm not fucking around: Lily. Isn't. Worth this. She's great, she's amazing, you love her-- whatever! It won't matter in ten years!" </p><p>Still, he said nothing. He didn't mean to. He wanted to open his mouth and assure Sirius that he wasn't throwing his life away, but he couldn't get his body to respond. </p><p>And Sirius crumpled. "Fine. Just- fine. Go off and die when you refuse treatment, see if I care." He slammed the door behind him when he left. He never had been a very good liar. </p><p>Yeah. Maybe sitting there and not saying anything hadn't been the best way of handling that. </p><p>Sirius didn't come back for a couple hours, running off to the Forbidden Forest to waste some energy as Padfoot. James thought about chasing after him, but he needed some time to think, and Sirius needed the time to cool off. </p><p>From the moment he'd coughed up his petal, to Sirius finding out, to right before Sirius left, it had never occurred to James to tell him. He could perfectly envision the way Sirius's face would fall, if James told him. The way he'd say he was sorry, but he didn't feel the same. The way he'd suggest that maybe they should try dating anyways, just to see if it would work because maybe he would grow to love James anyways. James wanted a lot from Sirius, but never, not for a moment, did he want to force Sirius into something like that. Because when it inevitably didn't work, Sirius was going to feel more guilty than ever, and James was going to feel absolutely shattered that Sirius couldn't love him back. </p><p>He had tried not to think about it. That had been his brilliant plan. He could think about how much he loved Sirius's voice and laugh and smell because they could pass off as friendly qualities. He couldn't think about how much he wanted to kiss him or hold his hand or fall asleep next to him, because that was too far for friends. He put those feelings in a box and pretended that the box did not exist. Surprisingly, it was easier to do now that he had Hanahaki, since Sirius was so concentrated on finding James a partner that they weren't spending as much time together. </p><p>Maybe he should come clean though. Refusing to get over Lily was one thing, refusing to get over Sirius was another. Maybe he'd let James leave it all alone if he told him. That didn't really sound like Sirius, but he was willing to give it a try if Sirius came back as mad as ever. </p><p>"Feel better?" he asked when Sirius walked back in. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Great," James muttered. </p><p>"I understood you fancying Lily, but I don't... I don't understand this. How can you be in love with her? You barely know her. She won't <em> let </em> you know her because you were a prat to her for so long. I know that you love her and I'm sorry, but I don't see how she's that important to you." </p><p>"You never asked if it was Lily." </p><p>Sirius looked up from fiddling with shite on his nightstand. "What?" </p><p>"Who I was in love with. You never asked if it was Lily." </p><p>"That's because it's so bloody obvious. You haven't talked about anyone else half as often." </p><p>Anyone except the other Marauders, but clearly, Sirius didn't think any of them were options. "You think I don't care about her enough for it to be her, but you don't think it could possibly be anyone else." </p><p>"Fine," Sirius said, humoring him. "Who are you in love with?" </p><p>"You." </p><p>Sirius froze. Then he glared. "That's not funny. How can you be so flippant about this?" </p><p>James glared right back. "I'm not going to bloody pour out my heart just because you don't believe me. Sod off. Go bother Remus about his muggle mates some more." </p><p>"...You're serious. It's me." </p><p>"Who the fuck else would it be?" James said, with far more confidence than he was feeling. </p><p>Sirius sat down hard on his bed, staring at James like this possibility had literally never occurred to him. "I..." </p><p>"I don't need to hear it, mate. Just. I told you so you'd stop trying to set me up with people. I don't expect anything from you." </p><p>Sirius walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Neither of them looked at each other. It wasn't awkward-- not quite yet-- but it was too close to that for James to feel good about telling him. "I used to hate Lily. So much for pretty much no reason." </p><p>"Yeah I remember." </p><p>"It wasn't for no reason. That's what I told you when you asked so you wouldn't get pissed at me, thinking it was blood purist bullshit. It was- erm. More than that." </p><p>"What do you mean 'more'?" </p><p>"Come on, don't make me say it. You know what I'm talking about." </p><p>"You're crediting me with more brains than I have." </p><p>Sirius gave him a flat look. "You're not stupid, you berk," he said, giving him a shove. </p><p>"Hey, I'm fragile. On death's doorstep." </p><p>Sirius gave him a small smile, one that was completely at odds with the way their banter normally went. "I've been in love with you since- Merlin only knows how long, and you only ever had eyes for Lily. It was stupid, but I thought that if you liked her a little less, maybe you'd notice me as more than a mate. And now... now you're trying to tell me that it <em> is </em> me. Kinda seems like a load of tripe, y'know?" </p><p>"I dunno, but if I kiss you does that mean you won't hex me?" </p><p>Sirius huffed, but that wasn't a no and even though he was about to argue with him, James figured this was the best time he'd get. He put a hand on the side of Sirius's face and leaned in. Sitting next to each other wasn't the best angle for this sort of thing, but it got his point across rather nicely. </p><p>"I think the real question is how in the buggering hell you let me make such an arse of myself for that many years without saying anything." </p><p>"I thought it was cute, now shut it and kiss me again. Merlin, you're a dick, I can't believe you developing Hanahaki over <em> me</em>." </p><p>James decided that kissing was both fun and a good way of getting both of them to shut it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from a prompt driven blog @<a href="https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com">imaginejamesandsirius</a> on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>